Fafnir (Final Fantasy XII)
Fafnir is a Rank VII Mark from Final Fantasy XII. Originally sealed by Gran Kiltias Anastasis, the monster was released upon the Gran Kiltias's death. It roams the section of Silverflow's End accessible from Karydine Glacier, in Paramina Rift during snowstorms, and causes constant rainfall at Mt Bur-Omisace. The hunt becomes available after the storyline events in Ancient City of Giruvegan. The Kiltias Ieeha, who set up the mark for it, took his fellow Kiltias to fight Fafnir to keep it away from Mt Bur-Omisace. By the time the player party slays the monster, Ieeha is among those already dead at the monster's hands, with only his ring left behind. His death was not in vain, as Fafnir's defeat and Ieeha's sacrifice inspire a world-weary and cynical viera on the mountain to aid the residents of Mt Bur-Omisace to begin anew and rebuild what they lost. Fafnir is considered the hardest regular mark in the game. Clan Primer Hunt 31: Wyrm Wrath's Renewal :Petitioner: Ieeha :Petitioner's Location: Mt Bur-Omisace *''Saw bill posted for the hunting of Fafnir (Rank VII). The petitioner is Ieeha at the Temple Approach on Mt Bur-Omisace. *''Ieeha has already left to face the mark. Instead, you speak with Relj who tells you that the dangerous wyrm, Fafnir, once sealed away by the Gran Kiltias Anastasis, has reemerged, and can be found amidst a blizzard by Silverflow's End in the Paramina Rift. Hunt accepted.'' *''Fafnir defeated! However, it seems that Ieeha has already perished, leaving naught but a ring behind. Report to Relj at the Temple Approach on Mt Bur-Omisace.'' *''Hunt reported. Relj swears to carry on Ieeha's devotion to the revitalization of the holy city.'' Bestiary Entry :Genus: Rank VII Mark :Classification: ??? Finding Fafnir Fafnir can be found at Silverflow's End during a snowstorm. Talking with Relj will trigger the condition, but the weather will change if the party passes through the Frozen Brook. The player should head to the southwest (left, according to the map) from Mt Bur-Omisace and circle around Frozen Brook toward Silverflow's End (taking a chocobo is most efficient). Another way is to zone in and out of The Feywood until the Paramina Rift is engulfed in a blizzard, and then head straight for Silverflow's End. Battle Fafnir starts the battle with multiple beneficial statuses. In the beginning, Fafnir mainly has two attacks, a standard physical attack and Rake. It will also cast Silencega. Occasionally, if all of the party members' Silence is cured, Fafnir will recast it. When a small portion of Fafnir's life is drained it will start to use White Breath, a physical Ice-based attack with chances of inflicting Stop. It will also cast Sleepga. When about half of Fafnir's HP is drained it will start to use Shock, which exceeds 3,000 damage. When Fafnir's health hits HP Critical its attacks start to chain, and it will repeatedly use White Breath. Fafnir is weak to Slow and Sap, as well as Thunder. Strategy The player should make sure they have mastered all of the Remedy Lores and have a great supply of Remedies or Chronos Tears ready. Echo Herbs also come handy. At the start of the battle the player should dispel Fafnir's buffs. Even with constant Bubble, it is recommended to cast Protect/Protectga from time to time. Fafnir's Sleepga can be lethal if the party is already in a weakened state. If it seems that the party is losing, the player can hide behind the rocks to re-heal, buff, and reorganize the strategy. The damage from Fafnir's Shock can be reduced by casting Shell/Shellga, though it is possible to avoid the attack by hiding behind the rocks when Fafnir readies. When Fafnir is in critical health the player should ensure at least one party member is out of the attack range while it is using White Breath. Should any members get KO'd from Fafnir's White Breath it is advised to revive them at a safe distance. Fafnir's attacks grow stronger as its HP falls, and a constant use of buffs is needed. Scourge or Bio can inflict Sap on Fafnir, and repeatedly using Shear and Expose lowers Fafnir's physical and magical defenses. Quickenings and the most powerful Black Magicks, such as Thundaga, which it is weak against, as well as Scathe, work well. The player might want to consider summoning the Esper Adrammelech to help in the battle, but he will have to be buffed, especially with Regen and Bubble. Slowga might also temporarily work on Fafnir. One trick to inflict both Slow and Sap is to equip the Nihopalaoa accessory and use a Remedy; this works better than attempts to inflict either status by individual spells. A simple strategy is to equip Mirror Mails on all characters and stand behind the huge rock on the battlefield, forcing Fafnir to only cast Shock, Sleepga, and Silencega, all of which will be reflected; Shock will deal at least 6,000 damage every time. The party can reflect Thundaga off the party to achieve multiple consecutive hits, however forcing the player to switch the healing gambits to X-Potion and to disable all other gambits the party might have to cast spells on themselves. If an extra character is recruited to use as a meat shield, the party could just be equipped with Reflect Rings/Mirror Mails and hide behind the tank in one of the gaps beside the big rock. The party must have Arise, Regen, Curaja/X-Potions and Bubble at all times to protect themselves. The player should keep the pressure on Fafnir with strong physical attacks, such as with the Zodiac Spear and Deathbringer. As always, it is possible to retreat to one of the gaps beside the big rock and heal/swap/Charge party members whenever their MP or HP runs low. It is also possible, albeit time-consuming, to stay out of Fafnir's range and only use long range weapons, such as guns and bows. This strategy can be combined with the above Reflect strategy. Rewards *7,000 gil *Assassin's Arrows *Teleport Stone The player will also receive a Ring of the Light after the battle to give to the petitioner upon completion of the mark. Defeating Fafnir adds its sprite to the Sky Pirate's Den and grants the player the title of Wyrmslayer. Gallery Etymology Related Enemies *Ash Wyrm *Shield Wyrm *Lindwyrm (Mark) *Ring Wyrm (Mark) *Yiazmat (Ultimate Mark) *Tiamat (Boss) *Elder Wyrm (Optional Boss) *Hell Wyrm (Optional Boss) Category:Final Fantasy XII Marks de:Fabunil (FFXII) it:Fafnir (Final Fantasy XII)